nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hey! Pikmin
Hey! Pikmin is a puzzle platformer in the ''Pikmin'' series for the Nintendo 3DS. It features Olimar crashing on a new Unknown Planet to find things to convert into Sparklium to fuel his ship. Plot Olimar is returning home on the S. S. Dolphin 2. After he leaves warp, he realizes he's not home. The engine shuts off and sends him plummeting to the nearby planet's surface. He needs to collect enough Sparklium to power his ship to return home. Luckily, the planet is full of things that can be converted and his friends, the Pikmin are also on the planet. Gameplay The player controls Olimar in a 2D plane. Olimar can only hover for a short while, but he can climb ladders and go down ledges. Instead, his main method for solving puzzles is controlling Pikmin by whistling and then throwing them to grab treasures and battle enemies. There are boss fights with enemies spanning both screens. The five types of Pikmin from Pikmin 3 are featured with similar abilities as in that game Areas *Sector 1: Brilliant Garden **Area A: First Expedition **Area B: Cavern of Confusion **Area C: Mushroom Valley **Area D: Back-and-Forth Road **Area E: The Shadow in the Brush **Area X: Cherrystone Pass **Secret Spot 1 **Secret Spot 2 **Secret Spot 3 **Secret Spot 4 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 2: Verdant Waterfront **Area A: Foaming Lake **Area B: Serene Stream **Area C: Glowing Bloom Pond **Area D: The Shallow End **Area E: The Keeper of the Lake **Area X: Treacherous Currents **Secret Spot 5 **Secret Spot 6 **Secret Spot 7 **Secret Spot 8 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 3: Sparkling Labyrinth **Area A: Crystal Tunnels **Area B: Echo Cavern **Area C: Springpetal Cave **Area D: The Burning Sky **Area E: Subterranean Tyrant **Area X: The Hollow Sky **Secret Spot 9 **Secret Spot 10 **Secret Spot 11 **Secret Spot 12 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 4: Ravaged Rustworks **Area A: The Lonely Tower **Area B: Steel Pipe Forest **Area C: Pollution Pool **Area D: Space of Silence **Area E: Flashes of Fear **Area X: Drenchnozzle Den **Secret Spot 13 **Secret Spot 14 **Secret Spot 15 **Secret Spot 16 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 5: Leafswirl Lagoon **Area A: Fragrant Forest **Area B: Valley of the Breeze **Area C: Downpour Thicket **Area D: Bed of Fallen Leaves **Area E: Troop Commander **Area X: Gale-Force Glen **Secret Spot 17 **Secret Spot 18 **Secret Spot 19 **Secret Spot 20 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 6: Sweltering Parchlands **Area A: Scorched Earth **Area B: Lights in the Darkness **Area C: Terror Trench **Area D: Barriers of Flame **Area E: Blazing Winds **Area X: Sizzling Precipice **Secret Spot 21 **Secret Spot 22 **Secret Spot 23 **Secret Spot 24 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 7: Snowfall Field **Area A: Freezing Wasteland **Area B: Below the Ice **Area C: Over Wintry Mountains **Area D: Frozen Hazard **Area E: Cold-Hearted Guardian **Area X: Ordeal of Flame **Secret Spot 25 **Secret Spot 26 **Secret Spot 27 **Secret Spot 28 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 8: Lushlife Murk **Area A: Scourge of the Skies **Area B: Septic Swamp **Area C: Peculiar Rockfall **Area D: Olimar's Madcap Ride **Area E: The Last Lair **Area X: Burning Bog **Secret Spot 29 **Secret Spot 30 **Secret Spot 31 **Secret Spot 32 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 9: The Final Stretch **Area A: Fragment of Hope Pikmin Park In Pikmin Park, the leftover Pikmin from completing a level come and help clear obstacles to find objects for Sparklium. Players can also convert these Pikmin to level up the Pikmin amiibo which increases how many Pikmin will come from midlevel use. Treasure Hoard and Piklopedia The game features a Treasure Hoard and a Piklopedia similar to Pikmin 2. They feature all the collected treasures and encountered enemies respectively with the bottom screen showing the model and the top screen is a description of said item. To see the complete list of treasure, check the "List of Hey! Pikmin treasures" page. Enemies *Crumbug *Coppeller *Mockiwi *Spornet *Crested Mockiwi *Sparrowhead *Male Sheargrub *Puffstalk *Shooting Spiner (Female) *Shooting Spiner (Male) *Puckering Blinnow *Eye-Stalker Bulbeel *Large Splurchin *Shearblug *Widemouthed Anode Beetle *Young Yellow Wollywog *Crystalline Crushblat *Speargrub *Crammed Wraith *Seedbagger *Skutterchuck *Grabbit *Fireflinger Groink *Flatterchuck *Sporegrub *Red Bubblimp *Starnacle *Elongated Crushblat *Electric Spectralid *Spiny Coppeller *Flying Spotted Jellyfloat *Yellow Wollywog *Fireflap Bulborb *Fiery Blowlet *Fiery Dwarf Bulblax *Electripede *Firesnout Beetle *Fiery Young Yellow Wollywog *Clicking Slurker *Stuffed Bellbloom *Puffy Blubbug *Blubbug *Centipare *Stony Flint Beetle *Adult Centipare *Muggonfly *Swooping Snitchbug *Red Bulborb *Long Water Dumple *Armurk *Electric Cottonade *Queen Shearwig *Fiery Blowhog *Luring Slurker *Emperor Bulblax *Leech Hydroe *Berserk Leech Hydroe amiibo The game is compatible with the following amiibo: *Olimar (Super Smash Bros.) *''Super Mario'' series *''Animal Crossing'' series *''Splatoon'' series *''Pikmin'' amiibo These amiibo create a small level with the respective amiibo is a treasure to convert into Sparklium. Any other amiibo just creates more Sparklium directly and they can only be scanned once a day. The Pikmin amiibo can also be scanned in the middle of a level to give extra Pikmin Development The game was announced on the September 1st, 2016 Nintendo Direct, where some gameplay information and footage was shown. The official title, the launch date, the basic story line, and more gameplay elements were shown during the April 12th, 2017 Nintendo Direct. A playable demo was released on the 3DS e-Shop on June 22, 2017 in Europe and July 13 in North America. Reception The game received "mixed or average" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic getting a metascore of 69/100 based on 58 critic reviews.[https://www.metacritic.com/game/3ds/hey!-pikmin Metascore of Hey! PIKMIN]Metascore, Retrieved February 18, 2020 On whatoplay.com, Hey! PIKMIN receives an aggregate score (playscore) of 7.73 based on 42 critics.[https://whatoplay.com/3ds/hey-pikmin/ playscore of Hey! PIKMIN]whatoplay.com, Retrieved February 18, 2020 References ES: Hey! Pikmin Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pikmin games Category:Puzzle games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Arzest games Category:Games with a demo